PKMN Trainer Iris
Iris is a cheerful, naive Sinnoh trainer that visit’s the warehouse occasionally, usually much to the chagrin of anybody she sees. Iris is a product of her environment, and tends to not know anything beyond pokemon and interacting with them. However, she’s very curious about everything in this new world, often pestering other residents with quests as to how other worlds work. She can be annoying at times, but never malicious, and always willing to try to help whoever needs it. However, her usual attempts to solve problems usually involve pokemon battles and moomoo milk. When battling, she becomes much more serious, entirely focused on defeating her opponent. This page is still under construction, excuse the dust. IC Information Basic info *Name: Pokemon Trainer Iris *Nicknames: …Iris *Age: 17 *Race: Human *Gender: Female *Marital Status: Single, uninterested. *Orientation: Hard to tell, as she has yet to show a romantic interest in anyone, but she would probably be bisexual. *DoB: Unknown (including to Iris, who probably wouldn’t know what a birthday was) *Birth Place: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh *Residence: None, really, though she’s always welcomed to stay at her mother’s house in Twinleaf Town. *Accent: MERICAN *Occupation: Pokemon trainer / Pokemon Contestant *Social Class: She doesn’t seem to have any concept of social circles, although it’s usually the geeks that tolerate her. *Economic Class: Technically she’s just short of being a hobo, but she actually has a lot of money from pokemon battles. She spends most of it on huge quantities of Moomoo milk. *Alignment: Lawful Good, but leaning more towards Neutral Good Basic Abilities *'Abilities': Iris is, not surprisingly, in pretty good shape, with her vegetarian diet and running around large landmasses on her bicycle. She is not precisely strong, and her muscles are meant for endurance. She is quite fast, and despite her rambling coocoocloudlander personality, can think on her feet fairly proficiently. She also manages to make talking for ages seem like an art form, and should rambling ever become an Olympic event, Sinnoh will definitely send Iris in as a representative. *'Hobbies & Talents:' Iris’s main hobby and talent seems to be pokemon. It is her passion, and she will at least show a passing interest in everything involving it. For a long time she spent a good deal of effort training and battling. For the moment, she’s taken a break, and devotes most of her time to either exploring the world and looking into old lore, and participating in pokemon contests. Her mother was once a noted contest winner, and Iris seems to be trying to follow in her stead. Although she is very tight lipped about it, it seems that Iris did not inherit her mother’s talents for it, though it’s still a hobby she practices often. *'Weaknesses:' While Iris has good endurance, she is not very strong. She has almost no ability to function outside of the pokemon world for very long, unless somebody is nearby telling her how to do things. She’s pretty naïve and believes that people can be trusted unless repeatedly proven otherwise, and lawful figures are always right. And when she is proven wrong, and that the world isn’t as cheerful as she thinks it is, she can be pretty shell-shocked. *'Fears': Most notably, of her pokemon abandoning her. They’re her main source of social interaction, her friends, who she counts on constantly. After a brief period where, due to a dark elf potion, her pokemon didn’t recognize her, these fears are even more heightened. She also hates sleeping, after a time where while she slept, somebody was murdered in the same room as her. She rarely ever sleeps in big areas, and when she does, it’s only out of exhaustion. Personality Iris can be found to be annoying, but at the same time, she’s good natured and kind enough that most people will let it pass. She enjoys talking to other people, but due to her tendency to hide away from the world to train pokemon and travel the land, her social graces are somewhat lacking. She’s absurdly curious about the worlds that doesn’t involve pokemon, and if allowed would stand there firing questions all day, and chattering on. She has a lack of foresight and tends to act on impulse, but if there’s a voice of reason (usually Lory or Thorton) explaining why that would collapse the entire economy, she’ll listen to them. She’ds fairly simple emotionally and intellectually, not that she’s dumb, she simply has a very black and white way of seeing the world, and doesn’t hide what she thinks and feels. She enjoys being seen as adorable, and rarely ever acts upset. The only time she shows anger is when she or her friends, or pokemon are being threatened. Basically, Iris is an injection of diabetes that could accidentally burn down the warehouse, but would do it with the best intentions. Social Standing *'Friends': Everybody who doesn’t mistreat her friends or pokemon. It’s worth noting Lory Jenkins is her closest friend. *'Rivals': She sees most pokemon trainers as friendly rivals. *'Enemies': She sees the whole of Team Galactic as an enemy, but she’s not strong enough to be able to do much. *'Crush': Iris has yet to show the ability to feel romantic emotions. *'Known relatives': Iris has a mother whom she visits often and speaks fondly of. *'Pets': Dandelion (Espeon), Orchid (Grotle), Lily (Luxio), Rose (Buizel), Snowdrop (Snowrunt), Clover (Eevee), and Bob (New Grunny). Physical Information *'Height': 5’3 *'Weight': 115 lbs *'Build': Skinny *'Skin Color': Pale, almost white. *'Hair Color': Silver, nearly white. *'Eye Color': Purple *'Other bodily features': Iris would probably be called an albino if her eyes were red, aside from her eyes, she is a few shades tanner than sickly pale. She keeps her hair in pigtails. However, the oddest feature is what appears to be a pair of bunny ears sticking out of her head. This is actually a removable band, but good luck prying them off of her. *'Attire': Usually found in the same outfit (as is typical in pokemon trainer fashion, she carries many spares of the exact same outfit). A purple cross-strapped cami, and a white skirt is the staple, and she tends to switch between purple-laced cork sandals, and roller blades. *'Items & Weapons': Most of her items are normal things for trainers to have on them. Some pokeballs, berries, as well as a veritable treasure trove of moomoo milk and lava cookies. Iris firmly believes that these two items are the only essentials for healing anything. Her pokemon count as weapons, and she recently got a dark elf staff that she carries around in case of Meowe sightings. *'Name Origin': Iris is a type of flower, a name motif she follows with her pokemon. Pokemon Team Dandelion (Espeon) Dandelion is Iris’s starter pokemon, having gotten her as an eevee. She is rarely in a pokeball, and can usually be seen lounging around, close to her trainer. As her starter pokemon, she and Iris have been together for years, before Iris ever considered becoming a pokemon trainer. This lets her get away with a number of things that the others don’t get to indulge in, especially her snarkiness and treating people and pokemon alike as idiots. She’s a deadpan snarker, and tends to see everybody around her as inept fools, but she truly cares for Iris, even if she’s an idiot, and follows her instructions as more of a partner than a fighting pet. Orchid (Grotle) Orchid is Iris’s muscle, used for heavy tasks and for transport when she doesn’t want to walk, as well as carrying injured people. Despite this, she’s very sweet and motherly, as well as one of the few pokemon that Dandelion will respect and listen to. Iris often goes to Orchid for advice, and while asking a pokemon for advice can be questionable (the whole not speaking the same language tends to be a damper), but Orchid tries her best to help Iris out. Lily (Luxio) Lily is the tough guy (girl) of the group, and very competitive. She often tries to challenge Orchid, who calmly ignores Lily and her mischief. Dandelion finds Lily vastly amusing and loves outsmarting her and playing pranks. Lily isn’t very smart, so this is pretty easy to do. Iris is often exasperated by her antics, but has enough control over her to keep her in line when push comes to shove. Rose (Buizel) Rose is a sweet and timid pokemon, rarely ever battling or showing off. She is high enough of a level to be a Floatzel, but is too afraid to evolve, for some reason. Iris is working with her on this, but for the time being respects her wishes. Since Rose prefers not to fight, she acts as the main HM user, with surf, strength, waterfall, and whirlpool. Iris is trying to encourage her to gain courage, while simultaneously trying to respect her timidness. Notable Friendships Lory Jenkins Lory is Iris’s best friend, as strange as the friendship is. She finds Lory to be a very sweet and kind girl, and thinks of Lory as one of the smartest people ever. Whatever Iris is up to, she respects Lory’s opinion on the matter, and usually takes any advice that she offers. Iris knows that Lory isn’t very strong, and is protective of her. One of the few ways to get Iris truly riled up is to threaten Lory. Mal Jenkins Iris has yet to see Mal's creepier side, and thinks that Mal is a perfectly nice young boy, as well as a brother (or something--she’s not quite sure) of Lory. She’s very fond of him, and finds his sense of humor funny, even if sometimes it tends to go over her head. Her nativity seems to extend to Mal’s oddness, as he has showed up as a zombie before, and Iris merely expressed a concern for his eye sockets glowing, and was perfectly calm upon being assured that it wasn’t a disease. Thorton Thorton is a fellow pokemon user, and in her eyes, the second smartest person ever, just under Lory. She appreciates that he’s a fellow native to Sinnoh, even if he spends most of his time in a place that she isn’t strong enough to get to yet. She went to the prom with him before, but has never shown any romantic interest in him, merely admiration. However, she does appreciate that he’s a very good dancer. Creek Crosser Creek is one of the few adults that she knows from the warehouse, and Iris sees him as a brave and smart authority figure who can be trusted. She takes his word, even more so than most people (Lory and Thorton excluded) at face value, and thinks that he’s very nice. Meowe Meowe is a weirdo and everything is usually his fault. He’s mean to Lory and threatened her, and therefore he’s a meanie butt with whom Iris will deal with harshly. Perhaps even give a stern talking to. She trusts the Mallorys’ opinions on him, and therefore is not fond of him at all.